Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur
| writer = Doug Langdale | screenplay = | story = | director = Ethan Spaulding | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Robert J. Kral | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = Spike Brandt Tony Cervone | editor = Damon P. Yoches | cinematography = | runtime = 75 minutes | company = Warner Bros. Animation | distributor = Warner Home Video (DVD) Warner Bros. Television (TV) | budget = | network = Cartoon Network | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = }} 'Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur' is a 2011 direct-to-DVD animated comedy mystery film; the sixteenth direct-to-video movie based upon the ''Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons, the film was released on September 6, 2011. It premiered on Cartoon Network on September 3, 2011. Plot The Mystery Inc. gang travels to a remote town to stay at the La Serena Spa in New Mexico, to relax Shaggy after a scary experience in a haunted mansion left him screaming for a few hours afterward. There, they meet Mr. Hubley, who works at the spa. When Shaggy asks if there is anything to eat, Hubley says no, but there is a barbecue in town. The gang goes to the barbecue, and all but Shaggy and Scooby-Doo go off to see the paleontological dig of Professor Svankmajer. Shaggy and Scooby are too full to walk right away. When they set out, a gila monster steals a biscuit from them, causing Scooby to go after it. He meets the Phantosaur (described as somewhat resembling an Appalachiosaurus by Professor Svankmajer) and runs away. Later, Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the Phantosaur and narrowly escape. Meanwhile, Professor Svankmajor shows the rest of the gang over the dig, and Velma meets Svankmajor's student, Winsor. She instantly sees him as a soul mate and they plan to go out on a date, to which Fred replies to Daphne, "On our own for clue searching then." Back at the spa, Shaggy is in terrible shape after a fright. Mr. Hubley helps with aromatherapy, assisted by Scooby-Doo adding a Scooby Snack to the aromas. Shaggy becomes more calm, but freaks out again when Mr. Hubley tells them the legend of the Phantosaur, the ghost of a predatory dinosaur. The legend says the Phantosaur was summoned by Native Americans to drive out Spanish conquistadors, but it turned on them instead. Hubley has an advanced hypnosis machine with a hologram projector. He hypnotizes Shaggy to become fearless and unstoppable when he heard the word "bad," and to switch back to normal when he hears it again. Then he orders Shaggy to forget everything; unfortunately, Hubley himself is affected by the hypnosis and he can't remember the key word for Shaggy. Daphne, Fred, and Velma go back to the dig to look for clues, but Velma is so love struck that she's not much use. She misses an obvious clue about many footprints going to a part of the cave where Winsor says they never go because of the snakes that lurk in the lower cave levels. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy go to an all-you-can-eat restaurant and start to eat it out of business. Then a biker gang comes in. Shaggy accidentally squirts the contents of a hot dog bun on one of the bikers, who angrily grabs him and tells him, "Little buddy, this is gonna be bad." Suddenly, Shaggy is fearless. He knocks out the whole motorcycle gang and repels all their assaults on him. Then the gang leader, a large, muscly man named Tex, arrives and, taking an admitted liking to Shaggy, challenges him to a motorcycle race on Dead Man's curve. Shaggy confidently accepts, even though he's never ridden a motorcycle before. As Tex leaves the restaurant, he tells Shaggy that he won't kill Shaggy "too bad.". Suddenly back to normal, Shaggy is terrified of the challenge he has just accepted, and by what he has just done to the rest of the gang. That night, Daphne decides to give him motorcycling lessons, because she drove a motorcycle when she was five. Shaggy and Tex have their motorcycle race as planned, and Shaggy hears "bad" just in time and almost wins, until a Phantosaur shows up and he thinks in his mind that the monster must think it's so "bad," which is enough to make him cowardly again and get chased, but still miraculously wins the race. Eventually, they figure out that there were two phantosaurs and they were robots. The culprits were two mining engineers who wanted the silver they found in the area, which they couldn't get to because of the paleontologists. Once back at Hubley's they find the hologram projector gone and they get attacked by a pack of Velociraptor and a ghostly fire-breathing Tyrannosaurus. They learn that it was Professor Svankmajer and Winsor, much to Velma's dismay. They had found a complete Allosaurus encased in quartz crystal, a beautiful and priceless find, and they wanted to keep it for themselves. They wanted to scare everyone off so they could dig it out and take it away. They disguised three other graduate students in velociraptor costumes, and created an original red Phantosaur with an advanced holographic projector (stolen from Hubley's hypnotism room) and paint-stripper devices that blasted super-heated air for the fire effects. While they are underground, the dynamite charges Svankmajor set to blast free the dinosaur crystal go off (because Daphne left a paint-stripper on and the heat lit the fuses). Shaggy's hypnotic bravery comes in again when Svankmejer comments on how "bad" the lower caverns are, and he flawlessly leads them toward the exit until Daphne praises him that he's "not bad." Scooby realizes the keyword but is unable to tell the rest of the gang (who misunderstand his "rad" as other words). Shaggy has to complete the rest of the escape on sheer guts, and with some help from Tex and his biker friends. The remorseful Svankmajer and Winsor are arrested, but Velma says she will date Winsor again when he gets out of jail, which he happily agrees with. They then go back to La Serena Spa and Mr. Hubley tries to un-hypnotize Shaggy, but accidentally makes the entire gang turn into him. The end of the movie shows them driving away in the "Mustard" Machine. A post-credits scene reveals the "Mustard" Machine wearing a wig that looks like Shaggy's hairstyle. The GPS inside the van says aloud that if it had hands, it would remove the wig, but as such, it has none. Cast * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones and misc. bikers * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers and Shaky Joe * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Cathy Cavadini as Faith * John DiMaggio as Fritz, GPS and misc. bikers * Michael Gough as Mr. Babbit, Blair, Grad Student #1 and misc. bikers * Matthew Gray Gubler as Winsor * Finola Hughes as Professor Svankmajer * Maulik Pancholy as Doctor * Kevin Michael Richardson as Tex, Cop #2, Grad Student #3 and misc. bikers * Fred Willard as Mr. Hubley * Dave Wittenberg as Cop #1, Grad Student #2, Policeman and misc. bikers * Gwendoline Yeo as Ms. Fetich Ultra Instinct Shaggy meme On October 12, 2017, a YouTube user named "Midya" created a video featuring Shaggy fighting a biker gang in the film called "Ultra Instinct Shaggy" using the Kyūkyoku no Battle theme from the Dragon Ball Super anime and slow-motion to make the character seem as if he were in the Ultra Instinct form (a powered up state in the Dragon Ball series where the user can react to attacks almost instinctively). The video earned millions of views and spawned the "Ultra Instinct Shaggy" meme depicting Shaggy Rogers as an omnipotent power, with subsequent fan art showing him beating other fictional characters such as Marvel Comics character Thanos and Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise, as well as using still images and footage of the behind the scenes look at the [[Scooby-Doo (film)|2002 Scooby-Doo film]] with fake subtitles to make it seem as if Shaggy is a powerful being. At the same time as the meme gained popularity in January 2019, the then-upcoming video game Mortal Kombat 11 was being marketed and thus a petition was made on Change.org by Woken News Network to include the character as DLC. The petition received hundreds of thousands of signatures even gaining attention of Mortal Kombat co-creator Ed Boon, and Shaggy's voice actor Matthew Lillard. Lillard had previously tweeted posts and retweeted fan art in support of the idea as well as Boon jokingly petitioning to get Scooby Doo into another NetherRealm Studios game Injustice 2. It was later confirmed that Shaggy would never appear in any Mortal Kombat game. References External links * Category:2011 television films Category:2011 animated films Category:2011 films Category:Scooby-Doo direct-to-video animated films Category:Dinosaur films Category:American television films Category:American films Category:2010s American animated films Category:Films directed by Ethan Spaulding Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Internet memes introduced in 2017